


Sharp Edges

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Conflict of Interests, Dialogue, Drabble, Dubious Morality, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, One Shot, Post-Phantom Rouge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “There’s blood on our hands, there’s no denying that.” Takes place after Yorknew City.





	Sharp Edges

It had become treacherous inside the Phantom Troupe. They couldn't be sure of who to trust, especially with the chain-user still out there. After what happened in Yorknew City, it seemed that everyone was on edge, and over it.

A door, closed and locked, stood between them, a barrier separating the two. They were seemingly naïve; by first impressions were always deceiving; many people found that out the hard way. They were confused, discouraged, and angry for the same reasons; in fact, they weren't even sure  _why_  they were angry, but why didn't matter anyway.

"We have to be careful, Shizuku," Shalnark murmured, leaning against the cool wood, tapping a finger on his phone, "We have to stay vigilant, or who knows what would happen."

Shizuku nodded, managing a brief word of assent before she cast her eyes down. "You're right, but like you said, who knows? There's blood on our hands, there's no denying that. Maybe we might get what was coming to us." She replied half-heartedly and in an almost defeated tone.

"Come on," Shalnark chided as he shifted where he stood. "There's no need to think like that."

"It's inevitable, Shal." She replied, her voice still carrying the wary tone. "It always has been."

"Maybe. But still, we can't afford to just give up, no matter what." He said, and he resumed tapping his finger on his phone. "We must stay alert, for all of us."

Shizuku didn't want to admit it, but after a long pause, "I guess you have a point here." She took a deep breath and nodded in agreement; it was probably one of the few things they could do now.


End file.
